darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Complete Original Series
Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series ''' is a 131-disc DVD boxset collection containing all 1225 episodes of the original series. The boxset is in the shape of a coffin and the spines of the DVD cases form an image of series star Jonathan Frid lying inside dressed as the character he made famous in the show, vampire Barnabas Collins. A limited edition pressing of 2500 units was released on DVD on April 10, 2012 by MPI Media. A deluxe edition followed on July 10, 2012. Back cover This limited edition boxed set contains every eerie episode of the original Gothic suspense series DARK SHADOWS (1966-1971) plus a wealth of bonus interviews with the stars and creative members that made the supernatural thriller a cult favorite and an enduring television classic. * 131 DVDs with all 1,225 Complete Episodes. * Deluxe booklet with episode summaries & photographs. * Special Bloopers, Treasures & Behind The Scenes DVDs. * Over 120 Bonus Cast & Crew Video Interviews. * Autographed Postcard by Jonathan Frid (Barnabas Collins). Specifications * Commemorative large Coffin package, housing 22 amaray cases. * Limited Numbered Edition of 2500 * Other features include nickel hinges, white ribbon to hold the lid when open, matte and foil coating * Box dimensions: (Coffin), 13 ½ L x 11 ¼ W (at widest) x 5 ¾ D. Contents Discs containing episodes Episodes listed as (w/ ads) denotes that the original advertisements from time of broadcast are included. Discs containing only bonus features All discs are a part of Collection 22. '''Disc 127 - Special Programs & Compilations * Dark Shadows tribute * Scariest Moments from Dark Shadows * The Best of Barnabas * Dark Shadows 25th Anniversary Special Disc 128 - Featurettes & More * The Making of the Return to Collinwood * Dan Curtis: Before the Shadows * The Mistress of Collinwood - Joan Bennett * A Fan Remembers * 1970 Dark Shadows Rehearsal & Pretape segments with Lara Parker * 1984 Dark Shadows PBS Promos with Jonathan Frid * 1969 ABC-TV promotional announcements * The Beginning * Dark Shadows Vampires & Ghosts * Movie trailers Disc 129 - Bloopers & Treasures * Bloopers & Outtakes * Dark Shadows music videos * Dark Shadows in Salem * Games Shows * Promos * Comedy Tonight * Dark Shadows pillow commercial Disc 130 - Special Edition * Dark Shadows Behind the Scenes * Dark Shadows Nightmares & Dreams * Dark Shadows on Location * Inside the Shadows * Spanish Episode #289 * Rare TV commercials and promotional spots * Photo gallery & music montage * Trivia Disc 131 - Dark Shadows Reunion * Reunion Backstage Reception * 1969 Jonathan Frid interview on The Merv Griffin Show * 1970 Joan Bennett interview on The Mike Douglas Show * Original 1969 TV promos with Kathryn Leigh Scott Background information and notes * The Deluxe Edition (the second printing) is not serialized and does not include a signed postcard by Jonathan Frid, but it is identical to the Limited Editon pressing in all other respects. * Released in 2012 in part to coincide with the release of Tim Burton's feature film remake of Dark Shadows. * The opportunity was taken to reinstate some footage accidentally left off of the original DVD releases: Episode 451, which featured the infamous blooper of actress Anita Bolster as Bathia Mapes being prompted offscreen, features as originally aired; and episode 695, which lost a scene between Barnabas and Maggie, includes that cut sequence. Since these edits were originally made without the knowledge of both MPI Home Video and Dan Curtis Productions, they were not known at the time of manufacture. Category:DVD